Learn to Love Again
by les786
Summary: It all happened 4 years ago. I lost everything that night. Afterwards, nothing was the same for me. I was only 12 and haven't cried since. But like they say, everything happens for a reason, even if you don't see it. I may not have known, but because of that night, I found the one person who helped me feel, only for him to be a forbidden love.
1. Chapter 1

It all happened 4 years ago. I lost everything that night. I was 12 when it happened. I let it happen, it was my fault. I moved on to quick. Afterwards, nothing was the same for me. I remember it like it was yesterday.

[flashback]

We were eating dinner, just another Friday family night when the door of our house was torn down. Men in black clothes and guns came stomping in wearing masks. I didn't flinch at my spot at the table as I continue to cut my steak. My parents on the other had, froze throwing their hands in the air. Just as i start to raise a peice to my mouth when a guy, who I assumed was the leader yelled,"Hands in the air, now!" Sighing, annoyed they interupted my meal I set my silverware down on my plate. Holding my hands and leaning back in my chair, I looked at them to see people pointing guns at my parents heads. I was in a mental panic trying to figure out how to live. Though on the outside, I just raised a questioning eyebrow,"Who are you and what do you want?" I ask in a bored tone. They didn't seem to catch it as the leader spoke,"Well, Mommy and Daddy here made a deal with us, then made a deal with a big-and-bad. They owe us $3,000."

I looked at them for a moment, processing. Then i started laughing, I laughed until tears came to my eyes. My parents stared at me like I was insane, I could practicly feel everyone looking at me. "What is so funny?" the guy with a gun to my Dad's head asked me incrudeously. I wiped a single tear from my eye that fell,"You guys." I inform them all pointing at them,"Let me get this straight, you are threatening to kill them for money they clearly don't have saying as we live in a box? (trailer) I mean you might as well kill them and get it over with." I chuckled darkly at their stupidity, eyes glazed over not giving away anything. In the corner of my eye I see a shadow in the window, but ignore it. "So you won't care if they both die?" the leader asks. I shrug indifferently not showing any trace of fear,"Go for it. They have been nothing but a burden for me my whole life, and that's all that I am to them. So, if your gonna do it, be quick about it. I have a meal to finish." I tell them simply and started cassually eating once again. After 2 minutes, I heard 2 gun shots ring through the room. I grimaced slightly but other than that showed no affect. The last I heard of them was their footsteps on the porch. As i chewed a tear escaped my eye. Then another, I quickly wipped them away, now is not the time to greif.

With that thought, I went up to my room and packed a couple outfits. Next, I ran to my parents room and grabbed $215.00, all that i could find. Finally, I took my Dad's baseball cap and put it on.

I made my way outside only to find more dead bodies with a blonde guy standing over them licking his bloody fingers. I shrugged it off, Karma bitches! I start walking down the porch steps and towards the gate when I was stopped by a voice,"I think I deserve a thank you, sweethart." great, he's british. I turned around with raised eyebrows,"Thank you, sweethart." I mocked his accent. He chuckled," You know for someone your age, your taking death quite well." I should have known he'd say that. I mean a bunch of guys are not 5 feet away with their hearts missing and I watched my parents get shot. Shouldn't I be greiving? Probably. Couldn't I? Not yet. Pushing it back is all I can do till all this blows over. "Death is inevitable, it happens to us all eventually." With that I get off the last step and walk to the gate.

Just as i go to grab the latch, the man is infront of me. I blink, but other than that show no sign of surprise. For the first time I get a good look at blondy. He had blonde, almost brown curly hair with blue green ocean-like eyes. He also had dimples next to velvety lips that seemed to smirk a lot. He was wearing sneakers, jeans, and a henley shirt. I noticed I was checking him out so I quickly looked at his face, only to see him smirking down at me."What?" I snapped."Enjoying the view, Love?" That smirk was really getting on my nerves. "I've seen much better, trust me." I tell him giving him a disgusted look. "Now move, I need to leave and unless your going to kill me...?" I trail off giving him a 'well?' look. He regaurded me with curiosity,"Where will you go?" I scoffed at him,"Why do you care?" He put his hands up in mock surrender."I just figured you would want some help, love." Yes, because I am just totally going to trust someone I just met who tore out some hearts. No thank you! "Well, I don't." I snapped at him.

I checked my phone to see that my neibors were going to be back home soon, I seriously need to leave. I tried to side step him to get the latch but he grabbed my wrist pulling me back. I immidiatly pulled my wrist back," Don't touch me." I growled lowly at him. Amusement seemed to flash in his eyes, but there was also concern," Just how do you plan on dealing with this, Sweethart?" This guy is dancing on my last freaking nerve. Sighing, I answered," I'm gonna change my name, fake my age, and get as far away from here as possible." Before I could try to side step him again, he spoke,"My name is Niklaus, but please call Klaus." he told me taking my hand and kissing it. I mentally roll my eyes. "Jade." I say simply as I finally get to the latch and leave. As I walk I here Klaus call out,"Till we meet again, Jade."

Flashback over

I haven't seen him since.


	2. Chapter 2

Tonight is the night Katherine finally dies at the masquerade ball. I can't wait!

Now, let me explain, after my parents died, 'I' became a missing child and pronunced dead aftera year. The real me on the other hand, dyed my hair from it's natural brown to jet black. I also have contacts to make my blue eyes appear green. My real age is 16, but everyone believes me to be 19. Instead of my old outfits of skirts and dresses, I have jeans and a t-shirt. I took my flats, and some heels believe it or not, and traded them for sneakers. I also changed my name from Jade Derci to Hayden Burch. Of course all of this was through the help of vampires.

Speaking of, I'm one myself. Yeah, freaking Katherine decided to turn me after Damon killed her new boy toy, Mason. Now that were on the same page, back to Katherine dying. Lovestruck idiots A and B are going to kill her at the yearly Lockwood's masquerade ball. Carline leads her up to an upstairs room there, Damon and Stefan kill her.

Me? I get to stay outside with Bonnie to make sure everything goes right. It was to, if Elena hadn't showed up and Katherine linked themselves. At the end of it all, they couldn't kill her because everyone cares about Elena. Note the sarcasm. Although, Katherine's witch, Lucy ended up betraying her since she is a Bennet like Bonnie. Lucy paralyzed her then left as Damon took Katherine's body to the tomb. Stefan stayed back to help Bonnie and Jeremy. I stayed in the parking lot with Elena as she was on the phone with someone. I was to lazy to listen so instead I started walking around. When I turned back to Elena I saw someone putting what looked like chloraphorm to her. I was about to speed over when a needle is in my neck and I feel my body hit the ground. The last thing I saw was Elena being put into a car as I was picked up. Then everything went black.

Sorry if i'm rushing through it. I want to get to the later chapters quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke to a woman's voice,"He's your worst nightmare." Rose? Does that mean Trevor is here to? You see after my parents death I seemed like a freaking vampire magnent. First, it was a really classy guy, I called him Eli. He was like a father figure to me. After a week I had run out of money and had nothing but the clothes on my back. He'd found me on a park bench and, took pity on me so to say. Eli helped me change my name, look, protected me. Only he knows about my story and what happenend. Apparently it was his brother, go figure. Then one day, Eli left on buisness and never came back. Food was gone, bills weren't paid, and I was on my own once again.

About 2 weeks later I met Rose and Trevor. Since I couldn't be compelled, resoning still unknown, they agreed to supply me with food and live with them as long as I found some places off the grid for them to hide. After 3 months I left since I was back on my feet. I ended up stealing $2000 from them to go to Chicago. There, I met Anna. We became best friends istantly. Then, 2 years and a few months later, she left to Mystic Falls to open a tomb.

After a year of her being gone and being fired from my job, I decided to follow her back home, Mystic Falls. There, I met the infamous Salvatore brothers. I'm kinda like a sister to them now, sure I never really showed that I cared but I actually did. A lot. I am currently staying at their Boarding House.

Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, and I were all fast... aquantances. We didn't really like each other much. Elena is basicly Katherine playing the 2 brothers stringing them along, she just won't admit it. Plus she is incredibly needy and Bitchy. Caroline is perky and just plain annoying with handing out false hope when people need to face reality. Bonnie is judgy, plain, and can be extreamly irritating when she's shooting daggers at you with her eyes because of what I am when I didn't even have a choice in the matter.

Ric is like a father figure/ drinking buddy. we are always helping each other out and bonding over pain. Jeremy is my COD [Call of Duty] gamer buddy. He is the one I go to when I'm bored or just need cheering up. He was the one who informed me of Anna's death, turns out they have a past. Poor kid. I don't believe I have ever met Jenna but I hear she's cool.

I was so deep in thought that I jumped when Elena sat on the couch beside me holding a wrinkled paper. I gave her a questioning look as she handed me it.

Stefan and Damon are coming for you. -B

~~~~Time Skip~~~~~

"He's here, this was a mistake!" I look over to see Trevor pacing, practicly trembling. I smirk,"C'mon Trevor, I thought you trusted Rose better than that." Rose gives me the Devils eye as Trevor ignores me. I roll my eyes and ignore everyone until a patient yet firm knock was heard throughout the house. They looked like a deer caught in headlights,"Your scared." Elena stated in realizaion. No duh! Rose turned to look at Elena for a second in what looked like pity before turning back to Trevor,"Stay here with them, anddon't make a sound." he nodded still freaking started to panic, pacing. I waited patiently on the couch for about 2 minutes before I heard 2 sets of footsteps.

I stand and turn to the doorway to see who our 'worst nightmare' is suppost to be only to have the air knocked out of me. He still looked the same, classy suit, great hair, old people shoes. I swallowed,"Eli?" He stared back at me, just as surprised that I was here,"Hayden?" I smile faintly at that, he remembered. I nod at him giving him the 'later' look. He nodded back. He glances at Elena, then speeds right in front of her. She visibly goes pale as he leans down to sniff her neck,"Human." he murmerd. He raised his head and smiled down at Elena,"Hello there." he says like he wasn't some thousand year old vampire out for blood, but a neighbor who goes to your Halloween grill out every year.

He then stepped away from her glancing at Rose,"Well we must be going now we have a long journey ahead of us." Elena finally spoke up after being ridgid all this time,"Please don't let him take me!" she begged at Rose. See she's just to needy! Rose looked away in guilt. Eli put up a finger,"One more peice of buisness, then were done." He turns his attention to Trevor and casually walks towards him. Trevor takes a deep breath before starting,"I have waited so long for this day Eligah. I'm so sorry-" he was cut off by Eli,"Oh, your apoligies not nessesary." Eli starts walking around him like a hunter after it's prey. Trevor was visibly trembling, pale, eyes wide looking down. "Yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I, failed you." Eli nods sharply at that. Great, I was helping themrun from him? Oops. "Well yes you are the guilty one here, but Rose here did it because she was loyal to you. Now that, I honor. Where was your loyalty?" Trevor gulped loudly. He looked like he could practicly see his death."I beg your forgiveness." Trevor tells him with a pleading, almost desperate tone."So granted." Eli states. Trevor doesn't even have time to feel relief as Eli turns back around and his arm chops his head off.

I hear a loud gasp from Elena and a sound between choking and screaming from Rose. Rose was practicly falling off the slight staircase as she sobs,"You..." she starts to say threateningly. "Don't, Rose. Now that you are free." Eli tells her simply focusing back on me and Elena. "Come." he tells us holding out his hand. I speed infront of Elena, I may not like the girl but the Salvatores would kill me if I let something happen to her. Eli raises an eyebrow at me,"Can't let you do that." I tell him simply as I push Elena farther behind me. He narrows his eyes at me,"Vampire?" I froze. Shit. He doesn't want me to be a vampire, I personally didn't have it on my bucket list either. I mentally prepare myself for future scolding and possible yelling."Now isn't the time, Eli." I tell him sharply.

Then Elena being Elena, had to speak up,"What about the moonstone?" Eli looked slightly taken aback by this,"What do you know about the Moonstone?" he asked calmly but his expression was dark. I mentally face palm, this is why you let the vampires handle the vampires!

"I know you need it."

"Yes?"

"I know where it is."

"Yes where?"

"It doesn't work that way." Elena states bravely. I laugh lowly. Idiot. Eli looks almost amused,"Are you negotiating with me?" He questions glancing at Rose. Rose glared at us all,"It's the first I've heard of it." she told him her voice dripping with venom. "Bitch..." I mutter under my breath. Eli shoots me a dissaproving look.I roll my eyes, just cuz' her friend just died doesn't mean everyone else has to. With that I start walking around the room, till I heard a noise upstairs.

I turned to Eli to see if he knew what was going on, he just looked annoyed and alert."Who else is in this house?" he asks Rose. "I don't know who it it." she tells him starting to silently freak. Great, the more the merrier right? Eli grabs Elena and starts forcing her up the stairs, when I don't move he shoves her into Rose's arms and tells them to go. "Hayden, we have to go now." he tells me speeding infront of me. I gritt my teeth,"Fine, but you have major explaining to do." I tell him lowly. He gulped, then nodded.

We then sped into the room just in time to see people zooming around us. I saw a glimps of a familiar leather jacket."Up here." I think Stefan's voice said. Eli immidiatly sped halfway up the large staircase. "Down here." I heard what sounded like Damon's voice say. Eli turned around only to have a stake in his hand. He gave it an annoyed look.

That's all I saw before everything blured around me. I came face to face with Damon, a hand over my mouth with a finger on his lips telling me to be quiet. I raised an eyebrow at his arm and glanced between his face and hand. He got the message and removed his hand from my face. I looked to my left to see Rose, panicing. Damon gave her the 'don't even try it' look. "-Now I want the girls on the count of three, or heads will roll. Do we understand eachother?" Oh, right. Eli is trying to kill us. As he speaks I hear wood breaking, seems like he's already got a stake with their name on it!

"I'll come with you, just please don't hurt my friends, they were just trying to help me out." I hear Elena say. Ok this chick is the biggest martyr ever. "Where is Hayden?" I hear Eli ask. Suddenly i hear what sounds like a popping sound and glass breaking as Eli roars, not yells or scream, but roars. My eyes go wide and I want to speed out there, only to be stopped my Damon's hand on my shoulder. As quickly as his roar comes it's gone and I could here his skin healing. Next, I hear the sound of Ric's stake gun going off multiple times. Witch would mean, that the sound earlier was a vervain bomb. Then what sounds like someone getting tackled and loud bangs. It isn't till then that Damon speeds away from my sight. I look at Rose to make sure she was okay, she nodded at me. I smiled. Then just as I feared, I heard the sound of a vampire dying and becoming all dessacatie and gross.

I speed out only to see Elena running down the staircase towards Stefan and hugging him. I can tell Damon's annoyed, so could Elena as she mouthed,"Thank you" to him. He nodded at her. Not wanting him to be left out, I ran over and hugged him,"Damon, are you...?" he wrapped his arms around my waist,"Yeah, I'm fine Hayden." I sigh in relief. Then I let go of him and slap him, he looked taken aback and hurt as he started to move his jaw around. "If you ever almost die saving anyone again, I'll kill you myself!" I glared.

He smirked down at me and I could here Stefan chuckle. "I wouldn't be laughing Stefan, your next." He gulped and tried his best to stop laughing. "You got it Dean." I smiled as Damon called me my nickname. That was when I glanced at the front door to see Eli, staked. Not again... "You guys go ahead, I'll see you at home." They throw me questioning looks, I roll my eyes,"Someone has to take care of the body." I tell them easperated. Witch of couse was a total lie, but the most believable. They all nod and leave. I sit on the staircase, time to play the waiting game.


	4. Chapter 4

It was dark by the time I heard Eli gasp for air. I sat up from my spot on the stairs to see him puling the stake out looking half dead still, but ready to kill. I stand up and start walking towards him,"Eli?" He looks at me, eyes softening and his body wasn't as tence as relief flashed in his eyes."Jade?" I smiled,"Nice to know you remember when to call me that." I tell him happily. He smiled, but quickly turned serious,"Your a vampire?" He asked, though it was more of a statement.

I mentally groaned,"Yes Eli but let me explain-" I was cut off by him putting his hand up, silencing me. I looked down. I know he never wanted me to be a vampire, it wasn't exactly on my bucket list either but it still happened."Who turned you?" he asked patiently, but I could tell he was planning there death mentally. "Katherine. Damon killed her new boy toy and she got pissed." I tell him carefully. He smirked slightly,"Ah, Katerina..."

I waited for him to say more, to scold me, yell at me, anything. Nothing came,"Is that all?" I asked slowly not wanting to triger anything. He smirked at me,"Well, what were you expecting?" I tilt my head slightly,"I don't know, yelling, scolding, possibly a smack on the head for good measure." I tell him in a duh tone. "Is that what you wish or-" "No!" I quickly interupt him. When he shoots me an amused look I laughed. Then, I full speed hugged him,"I missed you Eli." He returns the hug breathing in my scent. "I missed you to, Jade." I could here the smile in his voice.

Then something occured to me making me pull back then without hesitation, smack him. His head swung to the left as his whole body stiffend. He starts using his hand to move his jaw around,"What was the purpose of that?" I glared at him. Did he really not get why I just hit him? "Seriously?" I ask him annoyed.

He looks confused as ever making me even more angry,"You left, Eli. You left on 'buisness' then never came back, it sucked. You know I just figured out today that I was helping Rose and Trevor run from you? After you left, I met them and they took care of me as long as I helped them find a good hiding spot. We became friends, till I ran from them to Chicago in a poor atempt to start over. Now you had to go and kill Trevor. Is that why you left me Elijah? To catch your enemies like prey and kill them? Was I but a nusance and a distraction for your life?" I ranted, first yelling and pacing, then practicly choking on my words at the end.

He looked genuinly shocked by my ranting and flinched when I called him by his full name knowing just how pissed I was. Then he looked just plain appaled at the last bit, like I was insane to think it. "Jade, after I left I was daggered by Niklaus once again for about a month. When I had finally returned home, you weren't there. I thought you were dead since all your stuff was still there except the baseball cap of yours. I never thought I'd see you again let alone that you were helping the enemy. I had to kill Trevor for betrayl against my family. Now, know that you are no nusance and certaintly no distraction. You were like a daughter to me Jade."

I immidiatly feel bad for snapping at him, I didn't mean to my emotions are slightly haywire still. I nodded at him understanding but then realize something,"Nikky again?" I groaned at him. He chuckled lowly at the nickname I had chosen for his brother not long ago. "I have a feeling Niklaus will be making an appearance soon." Eli informed me. Dang, I really didn't want to see him again. "Nothing will happen to you, I give you my word." I sigh. "It isn't me I'm worried about." I gave him another hug,"Bye Eli, love you." I say into his chest. "I love you to, Jade."


	5. Chapter 5

After returning to Chicago to 'tie up loose ends' I went back to Mystic Falls only to find it wasn't how I left it. Eli was daggered in a cell, Katherine escaped the tomb and was missing, Isobel killed herself, Rose is dead, and Klaus made his first move. Witch is exactly why were all in the Salvatore living room discussing the 60's dance.

"So we go to the dance, and we find him." Damon reasoned as we all stood around waiting for Ric. "Really? How are we going to do that?" Stefan questioned," We don't even know what he looks like." Damon shrugged indifferently. "Something tells me he isn't gonna be 16 and pimply." Stefan shook his head disapprovingly," He can be anywhere at anytime, he compelled somebody at school." Stefan argued back then looked at Elena and Bonnie,"Guess it's not as safe as you guys thought." I smirked as Elena looked almost offended.

Suddenly there was a short knock at the door, we all turned our heads to see Ric enter. Flashing us an apologetic smile,"Sorry I'm late." he tells us. Damon raised his bourbon to him,"Hey, I'm gonna need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight." I clear my throat,"Hayden to, Klaus made his first move." Ric nodded at him.

Then I decided to pipe up,"Stefan you don't have to worry about not knowing what he looks like, cuz' I do." Everyone looked at me like I was a circus freak, except Ric who looked kind of annoyed. I decided to continue,"Blonde hair, blue eyes, British accent, tends to enjoy pet names like 'love' and 'sweetheart', cocky." They continued to stare. I rolled my eyes,"What? It's what Eli told me." Now Damon was looking at me skeptically as Stefan looked deep in thought, Ric just looked pissed and everyone else stared at me like a freaking zoo animal. "Your on a nickname basis with the enemy?" Damon stepped forward asking. Oops. "Its a long story, buy the E-book." I stated not giving away anything.

We all stood in silence for a moment before Elena speaks up,"Okay so we go to the dance, we find him, then what? What's our plan of attack?" Bonnie steps forward proudly,"Me, I'm the plan. Klaus has no idea how much power I can channel, if you can find him, I can kill him." she told us all confidently. Ric chuckled shaking his head,"That's not going to be easy," he warned,"I mean he is the biggest baddest vampire around."

I had to laugh at that. I actually laughed until my side hurt, Ric looked really annoyed."What is so funny?" he asked me incredulously. Wow total deja vu. "Your not thinking clearly." I stated like it was the most obvious thing ever. "Care to elaborate?" Damon asked. I roll my eyes,"To beat a villain you have to think like one. Which means that he probably has some over dramatic entrance. It's not like he's gonna take Elena and kill us all, no. He has her right where he wants her, if anything he'll scare us. Someone as old as him loves the hunt, relishes in his prey's fear, all the sadistic vampire traits. A reaction is all he wants." They all keep quiet after my ranting processing, and silently agreeing. Ric looked slightly, proud? That confused me greatly.

Damon decided to break the silence," Hayden and Ric both have a point, but what if he..." Damon stopped mid-sentence full speed charging at Bonnie. Bonnie did't flinch as she casually lifted her hand up and flew him across the room with her magic. I chuckled as Damon groaned,"Well I was impressed." Stefan says. "I can kill him, I know I can." Bonnie told us. I saw a muscle in Ric's jaw twitch, I gave him a questioning look. He waved me off, weird. "I have to go get ready. See everyone later." I heard a series of 'byes' as I went upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

We have a special shout out tonight! This is for Hayden and Elena, from Klaus!" I hear as I walk into the dance with everyone. I froze for about 2 seconds before laughing,"He's trying to bait us." I stated bored. "I know everyone here." Elena told us timidly."Maybe he's not here he just wants us to believe he is." Stefan trys. I snort,"Oh, trust me he's here. Just waiting for the perfect time to reveal himself." Damon shrugged indifferently,"It's a party people blend. Let him come to us." I nodded as Bonnie forced Jeremy to dance.

"Look there's Ric!" Damon told me pulling me with him under the disco ball to Ric. "Hey Ric." Damon and I greet. Ric turned his attention to us,"Special dedication? This guys a little twisted." he said with a strange glint in his eye. Ric turns his gaze to me as I scoff,"Please, I'm not impressed." He gives me an annoyed look,"No?" he asked surprised.

I shook my head,"Yes Ric, I'm scared a self-centered, psychotic, egotistical, delusional half-breed is going to kill me in my sleep. Happy?" I snapped at him. He looked offended, I wasn't surprised, I never snap at him. I sigh,"I'm sorry its just you know your like a father to me so you know I'll show emotions with you. So I'll tell you yes, I'm annoyed he popped up out of the blue. No I'm not afraid. Death is inevitable, I was going die eventually right?" He nods. I exhale,"Tell me if you see anything out of the ordinary." With that I walked away from him and Damon.

I start dancing around with random people. 10 minutes later I saw Elena drag Bonnie outside. I followed hoping nothing was going wrong,"Would you do it for me?" I heard as I approached them. Elena looked somewhere between worried and speechless. "So now you understand why I have to do this." Bonnie defended. I saw Ric running towards us. I focused on him noticing how his demeanor looked darker than usual. Somethings not right. By the time Ric got to us he was panting.

"Ric what is it?" I ask him. He gives us all a worried look that didn't meet his eyes,"Klaus has Jeremy!" he tells us panting I roll my eyes,"Cheap shot..." I mutter although the girls are freaking out. They all start running otwards the school and of course I have t follow. I quickly realize after going down multiple hallways that something was wrong.

"Somethings not right." I tell Elena and Bonnie warningly. "Where are you taking us Ric?" Elena asks with worry. "Just a little bit further..." I hear him mutter. Then it all clicks, Ric going missing, Klaus making his first move, what he says next,"Sorry I just had to get away from that dance. The 60's, not my decade. I much perfer the 20s, the style, parties, jazz." he said grinning. Of course, Klaus is in Ric's body!

"Alaric, are you on vervain?" Elena asks him slightly scared. I chuckle under my breath,"If he does I'm sure that it would hurt like a bitch." Bonnie and Elena throw me weird looks as Nikky smirks at me. Gosh Ric can't smirk. "Now why would you ask me that Elena?" Nikky asked in a taunting voice. Bonnie steps protectivly closer to Elena. "He's being compelled." Elena tried again.

I sighed rolling my eyes,"My god doesn't anybody know how to put peices together?" I ask exasperated,"I'll give you a hint; That's not Ric." It takes Elena a few moments before her eyes widened and her face paled,"Klaus..." she choked out. I make a 'Ding-Ding-Ding' sound like a bell. Nikky smirked at us all,"There's the smirk I know and loathe Nikky." I said with fake cheer in my voice. Nikky glared at me.

I chuckle,"You two go find Damon, I'll hold him off." I tell them not taking my eyes off the asshole in my best friend's body. In the corner of my eye I can see them looking at me like I was insane ready to protest. I roll my eyes and look at them,"He clearly knows about your power, so unless you wanna be provoked to death I suggest you run. Alright?" They nod and run down the hallway out a set of doors.

I turned my attention back to Alari-Klaus,"Nice to see you again Nikky." He glared at the nickname but I just smirked at him. "You've grown up well, Jade..." He threw back grinning at me. I faked a dramatic gasp,"Oh! I had no idea you'd remember!" I put a hand over my heart to add to it. I put my voice back to normal and stood casually once more,"Sides', it's Hayden now. Told you I'd changeit didn't I?" He nods thoughtfully.

"You weren't in school, witch means you somehow faked your age." he pointed out. I gave him the 'you dumb ass' look."I live with vampires, of course I was capable of it" He gave me a weird look analyzing me,"What happened to living far from here?" I shrug indifferently,"Things change."

It was that moment when the doors at the end of the hall crashed open. In stepped Witchy herself looking all serious bad ass. "Move." She told me firmly, harshly, looking at Alari-Klaus. I gave her a mocking 'the stage is all yours' gesture before speeding back to the boarding house.

I returned home to find it empty. I went upstairs and changed from my dress to Stefan's boxers and a tang top. Hey, don't judge! His boxers are really comfy. After that I quickly went to the basement for a blood bag. 3 B- bags later I heard what sounded like a slap upstairs. There was Damon's voice, though it was muffled due to the stone in the basement and what sounded like crying. I quickly came back upstairs in time to hear Damon say,"Bonnie's OK." Then him walking towards the stairs with Stefan following. Something happened to Bonnie? Or didn't happen? Damn, I never liked her. I decided to let them have their family spat as I sped upstairs to my room and trying to fall asleep.

~~~Time Skip~~~

Well, here I am. Still awake after what felt like hours of trying. My bed was a mess as I twisted and turned. Stetching, I got up deciding to visit Eli. When I got down to the basement cellar I found the door open and Elena getting ready to pull the dagger out.

I speed at her pinning her to the wall and covering her mouth with my right hand to muffle her scream. She looked at me wide-eyed. I chuckled under my breath before letting her go. Calmly I walked to Eli and pulled out the dagger twisting it in my hands.

Elena sent me a questioning look. I just gestured for her to sit down as I lean against the wall. She walks the opposite wall before sliding down it and sitting on the floor. Just a few hours; Time to play the Waiting Game.


	7. Chapter 7

It was morning by now and Eli still wasn't waking up. We haven't moved from our spots except occasional shifting. Suddenly he sits straight up twitching gasping for air. Elena and I quickly run to him. He looks at me first,"Jade?" He questioned. I nodded quickly knowing to not lie in this state of his. Then he looked at Elena in amazement,"Katerina...?" He breathed. Elena started frantically shaking her head,"No, no, its Elena." He ignored her seeming dazed,"Oh my god."

He snapped out of it as he stands straight up breathing heavily,"I cant breathe." He tells us. Shit,"He's not invited in!" I tell Elena. "Get me out of here." Then he starts speeding out hiting walls and doorways all the way there. While he did that I went to the blood bags and got 4 of them, 2 for me 2 for him. When I get to the door I see Elena handing Eli the dagger.

I nod at them then hug Eli,"Are you OK?" I asked as I pulled away handing him some his blood bags. "I'll be fine, Jade." He tells me smoothly as he and I drank a blood bag. Elena gives me a questioning look. "What?" I snap. "Jade?" I mentally cursed as I face palm,"Eli.." I groaned. He chuckled lowly. I turn my attention back to Elena,"Look, I'll explain when I get back. OK?"

I turn back to Eli,"If you get daggered again within the next week I will personally track you down and kill you." He smiled at me,"Love you to Jade." I watched them walk to Elena's car before speeding to the Gilbert's hoping Jeremy was home.

Though it wasn't till I got there that I remembered it was a school day. Urg! Then I saw his open window and grinned, what Jeremy doesn't know won't kill him. I jump through the window and start playing on his Xbox. I ended up playing COD, Battlefield, and Hit man before I heard yelling,"I said go!" That's Stefan. Then I heard running and a door being opened before the steps disappeared.

"You can't kill me Stefan. I may not have a witch protecting me today but if you kill this body what's to stop me from jumping into another? Maybe Jenna?" Alari-Klaus! What did I miss. I heard a growl from Stefan before speeding down there in time to see him punch Klaus in the face. He glanced at me then continued hitting Klaus till he passed out. I have to say I'm impressed with that.

"What the Hell did I miss?" I question him. Stefan turned his attention to me looking pissed,"Where have you been all day, Hayden? Or should I call you Jade?" I cursed under my breath. "Stefan I'll explain later I swear. To answer your other question I was on kicking ass on Jeremy's Xbox." He ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Go back to the save Elena crew, I'll try to keep him occupied." He looked doubtful, opening and closing his mouth multiple times before sighing. He looked me over for a second before nodding,"Just be careful." He said before speeding out. I sat down on the counter crossing my legs. Time to stall.

~~~Time Skip~~~

Not too long after I hear Alari-Klaus groan. I laugh,"Ah, so sleeping beauty awakes." He sits up holding his head and ribs to look at me annoyed, though clearly still in pain. "Jade love, be a dear and hand me that would you?" He asks pointing to the Advil on the counter. I roll my eyes but never less hand him some pills with a glass of water. I returned to my seat as silence fills the room.

Nikky continues drinking his water for a few before he breaks the silence,"Why are you here Jade?" I scowl,"It's Hayden." I tell him harshly . He chuckled,"That's a shame, I rather perfer Jade." I had to roll my eyes at that,"I guess it's a good thing nobody cares about your opinion then." His smirk just widens knowing he hit a nerve. Note to self - Alaric can't smirk.

"Now to answer your earlier question I'm, curious about you. You don't seem like the evil jackass everyone makes you out to be. Your just misunderstood, everyone has a past." He looked shocked. I took that as a 'your right'.

I looked at my phone to see it was already 7:00. Outside was dark and we had been here for 3 hours. Deciding that I spent enough time with the enemy for one day, I came up with a way to end the conversation. "Don't worry Nikky, I share your pain." I told him before speeding out and to the boarding house.

I didn't lie either, nobody would know what I meant, even Eli had no clue. There was a reason I let my parents die that night. They didn't know it happened but since I was 6, every night after dinner they would drink. Lets just say they are responsible for the scars all over my body. Although the net morning they wouldn't remember any of it so I didn't tell them. I figured once they were dead I could be free.

When I got to the boarding house I heard Elena yell,"Stop!" Great, more fighting. I walk inside and towards the library where commotion was coming from. "You invited him in?" I hear Damon ask in disbelief. I enter the library to see a broken table, bookshelf, and books all over the floor. I give Stefan the 'your doing it' look. He rolled his eyes, I stuck my tongue out at him childishly.

"An apology." I heard Eli say. What did I miss? "A what?" Damon asks him like he was insane. Eli raises a challenging eyebrow at him. Stefan steps forward,"I'm sorry for the part I played in your death. I was protecting Elena, I will always protect Elena." With that I roll my eyes and leave giving Eli the 'we need to talk' look. He nodded at me as I went back to the living room and sat down on the couch.

I mean seriously how needy can Elena be? I mean everyone is bending over freaking backwards just to protect her. She is so annoying with how she milks everything,"It's my fault."; "I can't do this anymore"; really it's pathetic. I mean its bad enough all of that but to top it off she is stringing both the Salvatores along. Stefan is awesome and sweet so if she breaks his heart I'm gonna kill her. It would be even worse if she broke Damon's since he's already been broken by Katherine. I just don't see how she could possibly be so; urg!

Eli appeared on the couch beside me,"You wish to speak with me, Hayden." He says cryptically. I bit my lip,"We need to tell them about Jade." He looks slightly shocked before nodding. He brought them down here,"Hayden has some information to give you." I take a deep breath,"Now listen well cuz' I'm only saying it once."

~~~Time Skip~~~

"That's how I ended up here." I finish. They all give me looks of pity, confusion, bewilderment, and gawked like I was some freaking zoo animal. I roll my eyes at that and turn to Elena,"Tell Perkyshit and Bitchywitch will you?" She glared at me.

"Any questions?" Elena speaks up,"Why aren't you crying? You just told us all you let your parents die and yet not a tear, did you even care?" Can she be more dramatic? "I haven't shed a tear since then, I consider it a record. Sides', I had my own reasons to let them die." I tell her easily.

Stefan pipes up,"Wait, why did you let them die?" I should have known that it would come up. Now even Eli was looking at me curiously. I sigh,"The scars on my body." I say as though I was complimenting the weather. I hear Elena gasp, urg. Sympathy, pity, it's not going to bring them back, not gonna fix anything. "I'll tell Jeremy." I tell them speeding upstairs. I was out once my head hit the pillow.


	8. Chapter 8

I awoke the next morning to crashes and yelling,"What did you do to her,huh? What did you do?!" I groaned as Stefan's voice filled my ears. "I saved her life! Your so hell-bent on dying at least this way I know you'll come back!" Damon's voice came with a few crashes and panting. I put a pillow over my head in a poor attempt to block them out. "As a vampire! She'll come back a vampire! How could you of all people take that choice away from her?!" I turned over curling in a ball grunting. "It's better than nothing else!" That was followed by yet another crash.

Sighing I crawled out of bed vamp speeding sweatpants and a t-shirt on. As I walked into Damon's bedroom I saw Elena curled on the floor with blood on her lip and Damon pinning Stefan to a wall with a broken lamp,"Admit it," Damon sneered,"you just wish you had the balls to do it yourself!" Stefan growled lowly at that and threw Damon across the room and into his dresser. I was so into the fight I barely acknowledged Elena saying Stefan's name pleadingly, worriedly. Stefan ignored her and stalked to Damon and started punching him in the face.

As he gets punched I see Damon eyeing the stake he made and speed in front of Stefan just in time to have a stake in my stomach. I heard a gasp from behind me as Damon looked at me in shock and horror. I groaned in pain. Damon looked at me one last time in guilt before speeding away.

I slowly fell to the floor in Stefan's embrace,"Stefan." I croaked,"I'm so sorry Stefan!" He pulled the stake out of me as I whimpered. "Shhhhh, it's not your fault Dean." Alaric handed me a couple blood bags to help heal. I can already tell this day is going to suck.

~~~Time Skip~~~

"I screwed up." Ric and I both nod in agreement. "Yeah, yeah you did." Ric adds. We were all currently drinking Bourbon at the Grill, me with compulsion of course. I don't see the point in hounding Damon about it.

"I say, might as well prepare for the inevitable." I tell him. He gave me a weird look, I rolled my eyes. "Elena is in love with a vampire. His vampire brother is in love with her. Her best friends are both a witch and a vampire, I'm a vampire. She was bound to become a vampire eventually you know?" I explained,"You really just sped up the time line." Realization crossed his features as he downed his drink. Ric gave me a thankful look.

Then a familiar voice made me tense,"Gentleman, Love, why so glum?" I groaned my face falling into the table,"Seriously?" I questioned the universe. I heard a chuckle making me pick up my head to see Damon and Ric glaring at a smirking Klaus. "Ahh, there's the smirk I know and loathe, Nikky." I tell him faking cheeriness patting his back like an old friend. His smirk widened,"In the flesh." He sits next to me and glances at Ric,"Thanks for the loner, mate." Ric just narrowed his eyes at him. "Oh c'mon Nikky! You don't have to be mean to the poor lad, I mean you are killing his... niece-in-law?" I give Ric a questioning glance at the end to make sure I'm right. He nods stiffly.

I perfectly mimicked Nikky's accent making him roll his eyes. When his eyes went back to their rightful place they connected with mine. So,blue yet so green. So easy to get lost in. Wait what the Hell did I just think? I cleared my throat looking away as Damon stepped forward blocking me from Klaus.

Klaus looked annoyed at Damon before smirking as Damon said,"Any reason you stopped by to say hi?" I felt bad for Damon having to feel the need to protect people. Must be exhausting. "I hear you fancy my doppelganger." I roll my eyes at that. Prick. He grew serious,"Just thought I'd remind you not to do anything you'd regret." I laughed,"It's a little late for that." Damon snorted,"Yeah about that, you don't think I could talk you into postponement by any chance right?" Dumbass.

Klaus glanced from me to Ric,"He's kidding." Klaus asks but it comes out more as a 'are you serious?' "He is kidding right?" I shake my head smiling as Ric says,"Not really, no." Leave it to Damon to try to get himself killed. "I mean come on!" he stressed,"What's one month in the scheme of things?" Nikky's face turned menacing,"Let me be clear..." He rose from his stool."I have my vampire, I have my werewolf, I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight, so if you want to live to see tomorrow... don't screw it up." He finished his your screwed and I won speech.

Him and Damon had an intense stare down. I all but slam my hands on the bar making their attention flip to me, both loosing the stare down. "As much fun as throwing death threats is, I must go home." I turn to Ric,"Don't let Damon fuck up." He nodded currently. I turn to Damon,"Don't fuck up." He rolled his eyes but nodded nonetheless. I turned to Klaus,"No killing the Salvatores, or Ric. If you do I will be sure to find a way to kidnap you and tear you apart limb from limb, and laugh as you beg me to kill you." I tell him darkly, venom dripping in my voice. It was so bad I saw him gulp and nod. Feeling badass I walked out with a strut.


	9. Chapter 9

I got back to the boarding house nobody was home. Thank god. I decided I wanted to have a party. You know like a silver lining before a storm or what not. I swiped 4 bottles of bourbon from the cabneit and placed them on the table. Next I blasted there stereo as Ke$ha die young came through the speakers. I knew I should probably be doing something important but right now I didn't care, I needed fun.

~~~Time Skip~~~

Here I am, dancing on the table with my 4th bottle of Bourbon in my hand as I speed around moving my hips to Flo Rida's Right Round. I somehow found my way into the Salvatores wardrobe as I felt Damon's shirt hanging loosely on me down to my thigh, and Stefan's boxers went down to my knees. The music was so loud anyone would have thought I was some 90 year old who lost their hearing aid. The music was so loud I didn't notice anyone was here until the music was turned almost all the way down.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Are those my boxers?"

"Why are you wearing Damon's shirt?"

"Dean?"

I turned around to see Ric and Stefan looking at me wide eyed. "Hey..." I trail off rubbing the back of my head. "Elena's gone." Stefan tells me teary eyed. A wave of guilt hits me, bringing me out of my haze. Oops. I didn't care for the girl but he loved her.

Then, maybe it was the achohol, maybe it was just cuz' I felt bad, but I did the one thing he didn't expect; I hugged him. Now, don't get me wrong. I've hugged Eli, Damon, and Ric but I never could hug Stefan. It was like there was a line when it came to him. Witch is why when I vamp sped towards him he flinched, probably thinking I was going to slap him and say get over it. Slowly, stunned, he returned the hug. "Your a vampire and she is a human. She was going to become a vampire one way or another or you would have to kill yourself. If you do try that I will pull your heart out through your throat myself. Got it?" I told him pulling away. He nodded sadly, smiling.

I stepped back, clearing my throat. "This never happened." I tell them in a deadly tone. They both chuckled smiling. Stefan turned serious,"I have to call Damon." He turns around pulling out his phone. I stop him,"Wait!" He turns to me with a raised brow. I gulp,"I need to leave town." He opened his mouth, only to close it. This happened multiple times before he sighed,"Be careful." I smirked at him,"No promises." With that I packed my bags, my hat, and left.


	10. Chapter 10

*Southern Comfort*

Here I am at the bar waiting for my pal, Ray. He's apart of the Shadow-moon pack. Yes, werewolf, but I'm not stupid. We have an agreement. I help him and his pack get supplies and cover their tracks and I get to stay on their territory bite free. Of course them biting me wouldn't do anything but more on that later.

I actually enjoy Rays company. He isn't brudy like Stefan, isn't conceited like Damon, he's not one for death threats like Klaus, and he can still pull off being classy and old school in overalls unlike Eli. God, I'm pathetic.

Okay fine, I miss them. Not so much as Klaus since I barely knew the guy but everyone else were very important to me. Even him. I don't know what it is about Klaus. He's different. In a bad, good, weird kind of way. I mean sure he's attractive but I don't think we could even make it past physical attraction. Great job Hayden, your already making a guy you don't have a chance in Hell with 'we' people. I don't want to be with him, maybe just a one night thing and get him out of my system.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a voice,"A beer today, thanks Red." I turn my head as Ray sits in the stool next to me. "Your late." I say blandly. He shrugged,"Only by 2 minutes." I laugh. He takes the cap of his bottle off as I finish my bourbon. As soon as my glass hits the counter Ray shoots his cap into the glass, making it spin on the rim a bit before falling to the middle of the glass. "I give it an 8 for dramatics, and a 6 for shot." He chuckled, though it was cut short by a voice,"Ray? Ray Sutton?"

I growl as Klaus' voice fills my ears. What the hell was he doing here? I figured he lived but of all the packs to be searching for he had to choose the one I like? "Actually," I get up from my stool blocking his view of Ray,"he is Bendon Higal. Now leave us alone." He smirked at me,"Jade love, I wasn't aware you'd left."

I gritt my teeth taking a threatening step forward,"It's Hayden." I feel a hand on my shoulder,"I wouldn't do that." I glanced over my shoulder expecting to see Ray, but was surprised to see a pair of forest green eyes with frown lines. I frowned,"Do I even want to know?" I ask exasperated. He openend his mouth, then closed it shaking his head. Great, what the Hell did I miss now? Figure that out later. If Klaus is a hybrid he'll want to make other hybrids and Ray isn't going to become one.

"C'mon Brendon," I say coming up with an excuse to leave,"we better get back to the house before Allison has a fit." It wasn't exactly a lie. Allison was a red headed bitch. She is defiant, stubborn, and she really couldn't shut up to save her life. If I let Ray get hurt by Twiddle-dee and Twiddle-dum, it'll be both our heads. I take his arm and lead him away towards the exit.

We would have made it to, if a certain hybrid dick with a Salvatore prick weren't in our way. "Oh come now Jade the poor lad just got here." Klaus says teasingly. He thinks he's winning. "Vampires..." Ray murmurs clearly annoyed. How do you think I feel?

Klaus just smiles slyly at the accusation,"Yes, Ray. My friend here," he gestured to Stefan,"is a vampire, and he has compelled the whole bar so don't look to them for any help. Now me, I'm a different type of monster. I've got some vampire, I've got some were-wolf -" He was cut off from his 'this is how it is, your screwed speech' by Ray. "You what?" I turn to give Ray an exasperated look,"A hybrid Ray, he's both." His face contorted between fear and distress.

I turn my attention back to Nikky knowing that he was going to say more. "Now your kind, are very hard to come by. I'm going to need you to direct me to your pack." I stepped in front of Klaus making his attention go from Ray to me," My boyfriend and I need to chat before you murder his pack." Klaus growled lowly when I said boyfriend. I ignored it, for now.

I made my way to speed Ray and I out when was thrown into the brick wall. Yeah, it's brick, very painful. I stand with a groan that quickly turned into a growl as I saw it was Stefan who did this. I was especially annoyed now since he knew that nobody touches me without loosing a limb.

"What the Hell?" I hiss lowly at him pinning him to the wall I was just thrown to by his throat. His face contorted with pain as his back made chips of brick come off. My fangs were threatening to come out as I forced my eyes to stay normal not wanting to spoil my surprise."You, do not touch me. Ever!" I growled menacingly. He looked like he actually feared for his life as he nodded quickly trying to escape my grip. Of course I was stronger.

I smirked darkly as an idea came to mind. I punched him in the face,"That's for Anna." I punch his stomach making him choke up blood,"That's for Damon." I knee him in the balls, he goes limp against me groaning,"And that was for the Hell of it." with that I walked away leaving him to fall to the floor.

I walked past Klaus, who looked almost pleased with my work, and to Ray,"I need you to go to your car and go to my apartment, stay there I'll come get you. Got it?" I asked but my tone left no room for argument. Ray nodded knowing not to mess with me in this mood. As he had opened the door I quickly called out to him. "Ray?!" He turned to face me. "Your going to want to find a new pack." He gulped looking down before nodding once more. He was out of my sight in no time.

I turned my attention back to Klaus and a now healed Stefan,"I didn't expect to see you alive." Klaus smirked knowingly,"Yes, your friends an I had a bit of a misunderstanding." I rolled my eyes at that. I knew Eli couldn't kill his brother. Hell, Klaus may be an asshole but he was his brother.

I flip my attention to Stefan,"Me, you, words, now." I tell Stefan before returning my eyes to Klaus' gaze,"A moment please, Nikky." Klaus rolled his eyes giving us a dismissive gesture before going to the bar. I speed Stefan out and push into a brick wall making an actual hole in the wall holding him by his throat,"What the Hell did you people do to me?" I hiss at him my fangs emerging and I could feel my eyes flashing amber at him.


	11. Chapter 11

So here I am tredging on mountains with a Ripper, and the Original Hybrid. Am I the only one who thinks this could be a bar joke? "Is Ray getting heavy?" I overheard Klaus. "Would you like a little sit down, a glass of water?" Stefan chuckled with no humor,"You know, I get that were a - stuck together, but lets skip the chitchat." I could tell Klaus was going to say something rude so I spoke first, looking behind me to them,"Don't be an ass, Nikky!" I saw his smirking at me in a way that said 'what will you do if I don't?'

Stefan laughed. "Well, I am kinda geting tired of hunting were-wolves all summer." All summer? The dumb ass couldn't find a pack to save his life.

"Well thanks to our lovely Jade here, we've found a pack." Klaus told him as we walked up the final hill to see the campsite, all the wolves getting ready. Allison looked up as we approached. Her eyes turned to me in disgust, and them in confusion. "Where's Ray?" She questioned bitchily. I rolled my eyes"My house, I actually give a crap about him, unlike you."

She looked confused for a moment turning her attention to Klaus and Stefan. "Who are you two?" Klaus chuckled lightly, stepping forward,"The important question is 'who am I'. I apologize for the intrusion, my name is Klaus." Everybody in the camp started to back up slowly with fear in their eyes,"Your the hybrid!" Allison breathed. I smirked at her,"Have fun!" With that I made my way down the mountain.

Although I got about halfway when the man of the hour appeared before me,"We still need to finish our talk, Love." I rolled my eyes. "Their is nothing to talk about. Wer're not mates, it was a save Elena plan." He narrowed his eyes slightly. "You know the more you reject it, the stronger it gets." I looked at him for a moment. "Noted." With that I began walking once more.

As I walked past him though, I had an urge to touch him. I ignored it, till I got 10ft away and my body started to hurt. Annoyed, I sped over to him and murmured,"Sorry." Before I kicked him in the face sending him flying.

I quickly sped away, happy that the urge to touch him was gone. Although, it was replaced by yet another feeling, guilt. Something I haven't felt in years. I pushed it away the best I could.

I also noticed I kinda hurt in my stomach, where I kicked him. I had to make sure he was okay! No you don't! I need to call him! No we don't! Just do it! No! Yes! Fine! I angrily took out my phone as I scrolled through my contacts to find his number, that he forced into my phone on the way here and angrily dialed.

...RING...

...RING...

...RIN-

"Yes, Love?" A cocky voice filled my ear. "Are you okay?" I ask through gritted teeth. "Well I don't know love, that kick did hurt..." I growled as another wave of guilt hit me, and I felt a pull up the mountain. "Klaus..." He laughed.

I felt my eye twitch,"Tell me your okay like I know you are." He seemed to make this tutting like sound,"Why would you need to know if I'm okay? The only reason you would have to know that was if we were mates and you were feeling guilt. Possibly the pull, but we aren't mates, remember? So, why would you need to know my current state." Of course. He can't give me a simple 'I'm fine' could he? No he has to force me to do things I don't want to do, like be mates with him.

"You have to tell me because if you don't I will come up there and shove my foot so far up your ass you'll taste my toes till Christmas!" The phone was silent for a moment before more laughter was heard. "Come down, sweetheart. I'm fine. Can't say the same about your pack though." I felt relief flood through me as he said he was fine. "Goodbye Klaus."

"Wait!"

I had already hung up. With that, I made my way home. I knew I had a lot of explaining to do. 'Why does this hybrid know your name?' 'Why did he call you Jade?' 'Did you lead him to my pack?' 'How do you expect me to find a new pack as a rougue?' I just didn't want to deal with it. Oh well, time to confront Ray.


	12. Chapter 12

When I finally got to my apartment, I heard crashes and grunting from inside. Wolf rage, what are you going to do? As I entered a picture frame was thrown at my head, I quickly ducked out of the way. "Ray!" I yell allowing full Alpha tone in my voice. His head immediately snapped to me, I could see the sorrow in his eyes. "Their dead..." He breathes. "Their all dead, I can feel it." I nod knowing that with everything that happened to me over the years, something always goes wrong.

"Ray, I'm well aware of that. I need you to find a new pack. I know its going to be difficult when your a rogue but Klaus is turning were-wolfs into hybrids. I need you to warn them." I inform him no longer letting out that it sucked seeing him in this state. His eyes seemed to search my face,"Fine." He nodded.

"How did you know them?" I knew it. "Its kinda a long story, Ray. One you don't have time for. Go pack." I order. He looked taken aback by the seriousness of my voice. I just wanted him safe, is that so bad? Gosh you'd think he'd understand. I suddenly felt a pull in the back of my mind and cursed. Jade... He can seriously do that? Jade, love... "I have to go, Ray. Call or text me." With that I made my way back through the forest.

~~~TIME GAP~~~

I entered the were-wolf camp to see everyone dead. Some had their hearts removed, other looked like they had bled out. In the middle of the camp stood the hybrid himself staring around him in horror, Stefan's footsteps could be heard somewhere in the distance."So, why am I here?" I ask flatly once I come face to face with Klaus.

His eyes snapped to me, as if he was before deep in thought. "Jade." He acknowledged licking his lips. "Yes your Highness?" I questioned sarcastically. He frowned, then turned angry, then seemed to smirk,"Pack your bags, your coming with us to Chicago."

My eyes widened before I laughed lightly, scoffing,"What? I'm not going anywhere with you. Thanks for the offer though." With that I turned around determined to walk away but instead I felt a pull that kept me there. I gritted my teeth,"Nikky..." I hiss. "Stop it."

"No."

"Yes."

"I don't think so."

"Oh, but I do."

"You're coming with us to Chicago to talk to my favorite witch."

"I'll have to pass."

"This isn't a negotiation."

"I'm not negotiating."

"This isn't a fight you'll win."

"I'm not fighting I'm explaining why I'm right."

"Your not doing a very good job at it, sweetheart."

I sigh exasperated. There is seriously no point in fighting with him. He's holding me here with some freak-y mate thing and he has one of your best friends captive. Might as well help. "Fine." I mutter under my breathe. "What was that, Sweetheart?" I heard amusement run deep in his voice. He knew damn well what I said. "Fine." I hiss.

I heard his chuckle. It was like a melody that I - Wait, What?! No damn it. Stupid mate shit.

Then I felt the familiar pull from earlier, to touch him. I finally turned to face him. "Stop that." I warn him in all serious-ness. He seemed to find humor in this somehow as he chuckled. I put my hand on my hip in a 'wtf' kinda way.

"I told you. the more you resist the stronger the bond gets." I ran a hand threw my hair. "Well that's inconvenient." I mutter before giving him a hug. He seemed taken aback by this action, but hugged back nonetheless. My arms around his neck, his around my waist. I heard him whisper,"Mine." Possessively as he buried his face into my neck. I felt a wave of happiness hit me when he did that, although I was also mad at myself for being so territorial.

I'm not sure how long we hugged, but our moment was cut off by a certain Salvatore clearing their throat. I reluctantly pulled away from Klaus and felt a blush tint my cheeks. I looked at Stefan to find his gaze was already fixed on me with raised eyebrows. I shrugged. "I'll explain later." With that I made my way to Klaus' car mentally preparing myself for a long week.


	13. Chapter 13

Here I am, once again, in Gloria's bar with tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum. Gloria's bar was where I worked at way back when. I was the bartender, until she fired me for giving out free drinks, and drinking the drinks, and being a bitch. Yeah, not my best phase, I know.

"I can't believe this place is still here..." I hear Stefan mutter as he looked around in awe, a dazed look in his eyes. Did I forget to mention this place has been here since the 1920's? Or that Gloria is a witch? My bad. Yeah, she used to always tell me stories about the bar fights, the murders, the different age music. It was awesome. She also told me that Klaus and Stefan had some weird bro-mance back in the day when Stefan dated Rebekah, the sister. I was shocked to say the least, but his emotions were off. Plus, Klaus did compel the guy, must suck.

I guess that was one perk to being the mate of the hybrid prick, not being able to be compelled. Yeah, according to Klaus, I can only be compelled by him. Which is kinda convenient saying as this means the other originals can't compel me for shit, although it sucks because now I have to be sure there is vervain in my system 24/7. Pros and cons to everything though right?

Although, I did meet Katherine here. Yea, I know, shocker. We were pretty decent friends. Then, like everybody else, she left.

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

"Drink up!" I yelled across the large crowd of men as they all bought drink after drink watching me dance on the bar top. They all cheered in response some shouting out a 'hell yeah' others just cheering on like they were having the time of their life. I removed my shirt from my body as I poured yet another round of drinks for the drunken men, leaving myself in my bra and jeans.

Suddenly, I noticed another woman removing her shirt, ready to hop up here with me. I grinned at her, she smirked back. Together, the brunet and I danced seductively to 'Whistle' by Flo Rida. The cash just kept coming, Gloria would be proud. Although she had to leave to help a local vampire with a locator spell.

"Name?" I whispered into the brunets ear. She chuckled lightly,"Please, call me Katherine." Katherine, Katherine, Katherine..."Katerina?" I asked remembering how Eli always said her name. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. I laughed slightly,"Don't worry, I know Elijah." She perked up when I said his name making me laugh inwardly. She looked at my jeans to see they were the same brand as her's,"I have a feeling were going to be great friends." She said slyly.

~~~FLASHBACK OVER~~~

Ah the good old days. I snapped out of it as I heard Stefan yell,"What is this?" Klaus, who now sat at a table with a very annoyed Gloria, smirked mischievously at him,"Oh you said it yourself Stefan, that time had a lot of dark holes." Seriously, what did I miss.

I looked over to the bar to see Stefan holding up an old photo, probably the one of him and Klaus, and glaring at the hybrid. Well, I guess now is as anytime to tell him as any, right? "Well, Stefan. You and Klaus once had a bromance, if it isn't obvious." I say annoyed. He gave me an exasperated look as Klaus seemed shocked I was aware of it. "You knew?!" Stefan accused.

I shrugged. Man, I seemed to know a lot that I shouldn't. I shook my head slightly as I made my way towards the bourbon. "Klaus, tell the poor guy before I'm forced to hear his tantrum." I groaned out after downing a glass knowing Stefan goes AWALL when he doesn't know something. He's almost as bad as Elena.

I was sure to ignore them for a time before I went back to the warehouse on my own. When I entered, I noticed the coffins were right where they were before. I was almost tempted to open it before I heard a voice,"I wouldn't." I scoffed, turning towards Klaus who stood behind me but 3 feet away.

"I was just curious." He rose an eyebrow smirking brightly,"Didn't curiosity kill the cat?" I smirked back, momentarily forgetting that he was a murderous hybrid who thought I was his mate,"Perhaps." I nodded lightly,"but wasn't it the cat who had 9 lives?" I didn't notice how flirtatious it sounded until I noticed a gleam in his eyes I was sure mirrored my own.

"So they say..." Klaus stepped closer, smirking down at me for I was shorter than him.

Damn my shortness!

"Although," He continued,"I always thought you were more of a, dog person, so to say." He grinned. I laughed slightly shaking my head noticing the double meaning.

I noticed he'd stepped closer as I felt his breath on my cheek. I looked up at him, knowing he was trying to make a move, seduction, how cute. So, I took matters into my own hands. I leaned up, just dodging his velvet lips, letting my breathe skirt his cheek for a second before leading my way to his ear. "You should know," I whisper, letting my hands travel up his chest,"I'm not that easy." With that, I sped away back to the bar, laughing as I heard his growl. Maybe I won't be so bored anymore...


	14. Chapter 14

I entered the bar to see Stefan drowning his sorrows deep in thought. I saw Gloria was in the back, and the place was empty. Man this place has gone downhill... I decided to bar tend knowing Stefan would probably drink half the bar.

I hoped over the counter just before Klaus entered looking priceless. I guess he was still mad about his failed attempt because his jaw was clenched, his fists were balled up, and he had a vein in his neck I'm sure would pop at any moment. The smirk that still somehow managed to be on his face is what kinda irked me. It means he still isn't giving up, not that I expected any less from him. He is an all powerful original and-what-not. He always gets what he wants, that's what scares me.

Once his eyes landed on me his eyes seemed to soften, only to grow dark once more as they saw I was with Stefan. Jealously. I smirked, he must have caught it for his gaze snapped back to me before taking a seat next to Stefan.

Stefan barely gave him a second glance as he glared daggers at the table. "So," Stefan whipped around as I sat a Bourbon in front of Klaus,"If we were such good friends back in the day, why do I only remember you as the hybrid dick who sacrificed my girlfriend on an alter of fire?" I could feel the amusement coming off in waves as Klaus spoke,"All fun must come to an end."

I mentally remembered the story Gloria told me about Mikael shooting up her bar. It was one of the worse nights, 56 dead humans, 19 dead vampires, 12 dead witches, 6 dead were-wolfs, all to kill Klaus and Rebekah.

"You compelled me to forget." Stefan realized. Klaus tilted his head in a sort of recognition sort of way before motioning for more Bourbon. Stefan turned to me,"How did you know any of this? Even better, why did you never tell me?" Klaus had now turned his gaze back on me with curiosity. "You aren't the only one who has history in this bar." I said shrugging.

Klaus rose an eyebrow at me glancing at Stefan who looked annoyed, and chuckled,"Would you care to elaborate, love?" I pursed my lips, feigning sadness,"Must I?" I asked leaning over with my elbows on the counter leaning towards Klaus. He smirked, that glee in his eyes from earlier back. Klaus leaned forwards slightly as well,"I could just make you." He warned.

I chuckled lightly as we both came slightly closer to each other,"Well what would be the fun in that? I thought you liked the chase?" I questioned slyly. "The chase can get old, sweetheart. Especially when in the end you know you'll win." He breathed out the last part and we were but an inch apart. We were looking deep into each others eyes. "How can you win when you don't play the game?" I breathed back.

There seemed to be nothing else but him. Us. I blame it on the bond, but I really wanted to kiss him. I wouldn't make it easy though.

"You find the loop holes." We were barely a breath away before I muttered,"Get in line." Before I took his drink from the counter and drank the rest. Stefan looked at me like I was insane, I shrugged. I glanced at Klaus to see him growling lowly to himself scowling at the floor.

"Were mates. I don't want to be, he does. I mean really if I annoy him he could just break the bond I'm sure." I empathized the last part, leaving a not-so-subtle hint. Of course, making sure he didn't know the effect he was having on me. His anger was almost pulsating around him as he looked at me,"You should know I always get what I want." He hissed. "First time for everything." I sat on the counter between him and Stefan. I glanced at Stefan to see him getting up, looking at the door. "Be right back..." with that, he was gone.

The second he was gone, I was removed from the counter and into a pair of arms. Klaus wrapped his hands around my waist as I was dragged into his lap. I gasped in shock as I felt that weird sensation from Tennessee. I struggled for a moment before losing all power as he started to leave light kisses on my back,"Its not nice to tease, love." Shoulder. "Especially," collarbone,"when you know," neck, I was breathing almost heavily now,"I can do it back." It took everything in me not to moan.

Instead I used it to stand from lap, flee his caging arms, and hop across the counter to the achohol. When I turned to glare at him I saw a bright smirk on his face. If looks could kill, he'd be dead 6 feet under by now. "Don't do that." I demanded at him. He looked at me with innocent eyes,"You did it to me first, sweetheart. I just returned the favor." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Is there a way to break the bond?" I think he is like bipolar or something because as soon as I said that, he was in front of me, with a very pissed look, may I add. "Don't even try it!" He hissed. I rose an eyebrow,"Oh, I'm sorry! Did you think I was joking earlier?" I ask innocently with a bitter edge to my tone. "You may not want this now, my love, but you will soon enough." He promised making his way to caress my cheek.

I pushed him away,"What happened to 'Love is a vampires greatest weakness'?" I ask as I make my way around the bar, fixing a glass, capping a bottle, anything to keep me from meeting his eyes. Those eyes that seem to awaken emotion I never wanted to have. "It can also be our greatest strength."

I chuckled quietly to myself,"You have been spending way to much time with Stefan." I finally turn to him,"I don't want this. I don't want us. I don't want you. I have my reasons but I am better off alone. Trust me, when I tell you, even if we did try, we'd both somehow be in pain at the end of the road. Everything as an end. Whether it be death, or just everything. There would be no. Happy. Ending. So their is no point." I finished my rant harshly, walking away from the bar and started scrubbing tables.

A hand somehow found my wrist and I was twirled into a chest, I was met with those same eyes,"Don't act so heartless. Must you always see the dark side to everything?" I scoffed,"I'm not heartless. I'm just smart enough to use my heart less." I corrected,"Sides', it isn't seeing the dark side it's facing reality."

I tried to get out of his grip, only for it to tighten. "You won't know unless you try." I made a weird sound. It was a mix between a scoff and a laugh,"I've tried my whole life, it didn't get me anywhere." I noticed he was still touching me, it bugged me and made me complete, it sucked.

"Can you stop touching me?' I asked weakly still struggling in his grip. He looked perplexed,"Why don't you like when people touch you?" I looked away scared to meet his eyes as I told him something I told no one else,"Because I feel like a disease. Everything I have, everyone that supports me dies or leaves. If you touch me, you'll end up just like them." With that I pushed him away and ran, him yelling my name.

Why did I say that to him?


End file.
